The Future The Darkness The Evil
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: error's may be find will reading. you may hear that there is a past and a future, but what if the future is wrong? Is there a change? rewirte of an older story. Story is done! chapter 13 is up!
1. Into Shadows part one

_**The Future The Darkness The Evil**_

_**Chapter one Into Darkness Part One**_

Shadow's move a-cross the stone walls, trapping me inside not letting me out, I look for a way to get out of the stone walls but there was no use, everything was black, there was no light in this small room, I was trap lost, betray! I hit the stone walls, yelling, but nothing.

"And you tell me don't give up, but now what to you say?" a voice said. I could not tell whom the voice belong to because of the stone walls echo, but I bet I knew. I sigh and sat on the stone floor.

"I say we just have to wing it." I said. I waited for the voice to say something once more, but then came a other voice.

"I say this time-zone me is really emo." the voice said. I knew right a way whom the voice belong to, the younger me.

"I'm not emo just because I say let's wing it, I think if we just wait we can jump out and-

"fight him, blah blah BLAH!" the other voice said. I then hear knocking on the ground like something wild was trying to get out. "THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the floor, it was so loud that i had to cover my eyes. "I'm sick of it!" he snapped. Now i knew who the voice was.

"Phi! It's okay!" i said, trying to clam him down.

"You said that early but now look! Where going to die!" he snapped, once more slamming into the ground, the knocking sound echo off the floor, making it the only thing I could hear.

"PHI! Clam yourself down!" I yelled. I hear a hiff, and what sound like sating a-cross the stone room.

"I can't believe where going to die here! In a time that's not mine!" he sniff.

"Phi it's going to be okay." i said. I could not see him, but I knew I hear crying from his side.

"I give up." he said. "Phi, tell me how did you get hear with Perry?" I asked.

"Will it all happen early." he said.

**Phineas pov early.**

The sun came though the window flashing on my face waking me up, i look a-cross the room, my bed was one like a boat and say on the side ss phineas, my brother ferb was will, I never sleep in his, my pet perry was sleeping in his pet bed, the one me and ferb made, the only thing Candace didn't try to bust us for. I jump off my soft bed, and walk a-cross the room to ferb.

"Ferb it's morning." I said.

"Mornings! good but somethings YAWN bad." he said.

I smile, and watch as ferb got to his feet he jump off his bed, and I fellow him downstairs, we both walk over to the eating room and sat on a chair near the table. I watch as my mom step-dad and sister came in.

"How come you beat me to waking up?" Candace asked.

"Because we do what we do." Ferb said.

"Someone feels like talking today!" I said, looking at Ferb. He smile.

"Some days are better then others." he said.

"True that." I said. Candace grub a chair and put it on the left side of the table a way from us, we where on the right side. Mom and dad sat on the west and east side of the table.

"So Phineas and Ferb anything in mind to eat?" our mom asked.

"I was thinking waffles." I said, smiling.

"I say pancakes. Waffles are for people who don't know what a pancake is." Ferb said.

"Ferb stop being talk-e-ness-lee-... i don't think that a word." I said.

"Okay one wants waffles the other wants pancake what to you want Candace?" she asked.

"Something that I can eat! And when I say that I mean take out." she said._** (Hey how did I get in the story? LOL)**_

"Take out? What are we doing asking some one on a date!" I said. I then notice no one was smiling. "Ha! Ha! You know.." I said.

"Phineas that was not funny at all." she said.

"SAYS YOU!" i snapped, stocking everyone at the table.

"Phineas Flynn!" my mom yelled.

"Did you just yell...at...me?" Candace said, letting go off her phone.

"Picture send." it said.

"No one likes early morning...um...jokes?" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Maybe you need more sleep." ferb said.

"I had a lot of sleep. You know! So I- okay no more jokes." I said when I notice everyone had a stock or mad face.

"Come phi let's build something." Ferb said.

"You two are going outside without eating?" our mom asked.

"Mom where ten we can make something to eat." I said.

"Is that a other joke?" Candace asked.

I jump off my chair and fellow ferb outside to the backyard, as soon as the door was open wind blow at my face, it was the nice summer air not to hot not to cold just as i like it, i smell the smell of the tree and grass in summer, and smile, this was the best season. No school just 104 days of no nothing. I walk a-cross the grass and sat under the tree, the tree was planted when i was bring into the world, more like my mom gift to me in a way. I smile remembering when i was only five and sat under a smaller tree.

"Phineas, I know something bugging you now what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing is bugging me ferb, I think I was up a little to late last night." I said.

"Late? You went to sleep when i did." he said.

"Na." I said. I went to sleep at about ten at night but there a reason for that. Really there was. But I could not tell ferb everything at once.

"You where out seeing Isabella won't you?" he asked.

"What in the world would give you that idea?" I asked, even so it was true but there was a reason why I was still.

"Because it always Isabella." he said.

"Not always!" I said.

"You had a crush on her from that time were you where hit by a love ray." he said.

I had no clue what he was talking about.

"What to you mean by that-" out of nowhere's the world started to flash.

"Growl!" our pet perry said holding onto my leg.

"What is this?" I asked, as the world begin to fade. I watch hopeless as we where teleport into a new place, i gasp looking at the dark sky, no sun at all. "Ferb I don't think where in our time anymore." _**(Wizard of oz joke! XD)**_

I said, looking over at the backyard the tree was ruin the house was old and half open. And it feel like someone was watching us.

"Kids!" a voice said, I watch as a tell green haired men jump down from a building that was taller then our house. The green haired jump on the tree then slide down. "Not just any kids! The younger me and phineas!" he said.

"Some one tell me what the hack is going on!" I yelled.

"and where Isabella is?" my brother asked joke-fully.

"phineas what I'm going to tell you is-"


	2. Into Shadows part two

Is really really really bad." he said. What could be so bad? I thought. "what is it?" i asked, hoping to know where we were and how long it would take to get out of this dark space. As I look a-round once

more i saw that the city have 3 huge roads, a lot of the trees and houses were remove, and the sky show no summer at all. "Will... in this time-zone the year is 20-20. and will things for my time-zone you

didn't go so will..you know.. hes-" the older ferb then stop and look up, i look up too the same with ferb but i saw nothing the sky was too dark to show anything. "Oh your telling the kids just

wonderful story's about my life, i see." a dark old voice said. I look a-round up down left right west and east but saw no one. "Who there?" i asked. "HeHA! Kids they wish to know all

until they find out what the thing really is!" the voice echo off the walls of the other houses not telling me where the guy was. "Ph... i mean evil guy stop this!" the older ferb hissed. "Oh now you

don't want to say my name? Really funny is it not? Or to you not want the kids to know who the master of this time is!" he yelled, i once more look a-round trying to find out where the voice was, but once

more his voice echo telling me he was everywhere. "Your not the master of this time!" the older ferb yelled. The older ferb seem to be waiting for something, he grub out a sword. "Be hold the

ferb sword 3! you thought that getting rid of ferb sword 2 stop me but it didn't!" he said. Making me wonder what happen to one and two. He hold the sword up, then a little bit of light hit it, letting me see

what really was going, the sword was a gold sword, it look really will made, and on the side it said behold my little friend, odd way of saying what the sword was. Then the light fade away, and once

more i was petty much in the dark. "Oh no i didn't, but the young perry-bot did, why he was so happy, BEFORE YOU KILL HIM!" he snapped. His voice once more echoing, i almost jump thinking he was

right beside me. "did he say perry-bot?" i asked, looking down at my pet perry whom was still holding onto my leg. "I didn't kill your robot and you know it! but you did something way worse! You kill are mom and dad! You hurt Candace with a pillow! And you kick Isabella out!" the older ferb said.

I then hear what sound like foot steps something getting close to the older ferb. Then a flash happen and i saw someone, but i could not make out who it was.

"You always blame me! Always! You never understand my dreams!" he snapped, i gasp as i saw a sword hitting the older ferb, it cut into some of his skin making blood. The older ferb fall to the

ground crying in pain. "Ha bet you didn't see that coming!" the voice said. "Now tell the boy who i am!" he said. "No he doesn't need to know! Hes too young." the older ferb said, in pain.

"TELL HIM OR DEAD!" he yelled. The older ferb started to cry. "Phineas...m..meet... yourself..." he said though the pain. "My...myself!" i yelled in stocked. "Now the 'true' comes out! How to you feel? Now that you know your the one who did all these stuff!" the older phineas said. I step back scare, i didn't know where he was, or what to do. "Phineas! That's you!" ferb asked. "No, it's not, no." i said. Falling to the ground. A other flash happen, i knew it had

to be thunder, and i saw him looking at me, scars on both his eyes, and a evil look to them, he almost look like a guy name doof, who i don't know in anyway. He still had the same red hair as mine. And he

had some-what of a evil smile. Then the flash of light fade. And i could swear that he was smiling right now, liking what he did. "Did you like the face of mine?" his voice said. And i jump

back, he was right by me now. "Go away! I don't want to fight me..you.. how the hack does this work!" i said. Then i notice something. "What did you do to Isabella!" i yelled. "And mom and dad!" i

yell once more. "Mom and dad? Hahahaha i put a fake gps in there car, they dive off the road and fall to there doom, and they where all weeee where dieing all the way down." he said.

I gasp. "You monster!" i yelled, trying to hit him, but i miss. "You can't hit me i have a friend to help me." the older phineas said. "FISH!" the older ferb said. "Oh so right, fish my only friend in

the world." he said. "What about your brother? He right there! A live! The only thing you didn't kill!" i yelled. "HEY! I didn't kill Isabella!" he said. "Oh right you sent her to her doom, it the

same ass thing!" i snapped. And then gasp at what i said, _i use the...woorrddd... word ass! _I thought. I

never ever use just a bad word and it stocked me. "Ya petty much, same thing both dead are in hiding! But ferb over there he has to be blame for killing perry, the real one." he said. I hear a small

gasp from perry, that kinda stock me, he was a platypus they don't do much so how did he gasp. "I did no just thing! We build something, and it back fire, perry just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!" the older ferb snapped.

"Perry.." i said. "Wrong place wrong time? You say!" the older phineas snapped, i could tell that now he was not near me but in did he was near the older ferb. "I also think that thing did something

do you as will!" i hear the older ferb snapped. "It made me insane your going to say, and i should had been in the nut house all my DUMB ASS LIFE!" he yelled. "Perry.." i said in stocked. I Wanted

to cry. I hear perry growl, and then he rub up on me. I sat down and pet him. "Ya you send me there! I could have live with you guys, but you where worry that i would hurt you! You hid a sword in

you bed for crying out loud!" he yelled. I hear the sound of the sword the older ferb one, hitting the older phineas, i hear a loud scream, and what sound like blood hitting the ground. That was all i

could take i fall to the ground and started to cry. _Where is this?_

_Why am i hear? Why can't life be easy and fun like it should be_? I asked myself over and over._ I just can't take it!_ "Phineas! are you okay?" i hear ferb said. But i didn't say anything, as i just sob. "Phineas!" his voice said once more. I knew he was worry who wouldn't be? But i said

nothing. "Phineas!" he said once more. "I can't take this!" i yelled, hearing my voice echo a-cross the walls. "Why...you!" i hear the older phineas said. I hear his steps meaning he had just got up. "Your going to die!" the older phineas said, i hear the sound of his sword being pull out. "No! He not!" i yelled, hearing my voice once more echo a-cross the walls.

End of chapter one.


	3. Lost in Thoughts part one

"Oh he's not is he?" i hear the older me hissed.

"He's not.." i said.

"Maybe i should kill him and show the blood to you! The blood on the sword! The sword you will make! Phineas you are me! And this is what you will became!" he said.

I gasp, and pick up perry.

"Perry won't die!" i said.

"Yes he will!" he hissed, his voice echoing off the walls all a-round me.

"Why would i do anything like this?" i asked.

I hear him growl. And then i hear what sound like a sword, the older me then cry out in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled,

the echo was so loud that i had to cover my ears, i waited for it to stop. Then i uncover my ears.

"You fool." i hear him said.

I hear a smash that meant that he fall to the ground, and i hear crying that meant he was crying out in pain.

"Younger me and phi let's go before he gets up." the older ferb voice said,

i jump back as i notice he was now right by me.

"But where will we go?" i asked, holding perry in my arms. Perry made a growing sound almost as if he wanted to know do.

"My house!" he said, grubbing my arm.

**P**

after a long walk a-cross a road that seem to never end we where at the older ferb house,

on the outside it look like a old house, but on the inside it had five huge TV in hd10000 and 3D20000, table that fly, and a bed that flew, it had a lot of chairs that all had wings on them.

Okay the last part i made up, they where normal everyday chairs but still awesome.

"Wow!" i said.

"When we get older are house will be just like this." ferb said.

"Ya you can say that." i said.

Then i remember that the older me was a sick psycho monster.

"Are you could no." i said.

Stocking ferb.

Ferb sigh and walk over to everyday chair and sat on it.

I sigh and look at the huge TV, ferb put his chair right next to it.

"Hey older ferb how does that TV work?" i asked.

"can't tell you!" he said.

"What?" i asked.

"Look you became that evil guy so why would i tell you what i know?" the older ferb asked.

I then got with he was getting at and walk over to a chair next to ferb. I then watch as the older ferb put the TV on, the hd look awesome! it look 100% real, same with the 3D. After about a hour of watching new cartoons, the older ferb shut the TV off.

"I wish everyone had TV like these." i said.

"if every did then phineas would be dead." the older ferb said.

"Okay so your mad with the older me, but why are you blaming me? What did i do?" i asked.

"YOUR HIM!" he growled, smashing a apple.

"NO! I'M NOT!" i yelled.

I hear a gasp come from perry and ferb. This was one of the few times that i let my rage get to me.

"Sure your not!" he said, grubbing a knife from his pocket, he put it near my chair.

"Prove it! Don't pick up that knife! Don't try to kill me!" he said.

"What are you trying to do?" i asked.

"Prove it!" he hissed, moving the knife closer.

"Prove it!" He said once more, putting the knife on the chair beside me.

"I would never harm anyone!" i said.

"PROVE IT!" he yelled once more,

the knife was now right next to me. I gasp at seeing it, for one it was not a everyday knife, it was a gold one, a lot like the sword, but this time it said, to kill or not to kill. Odd how it fit what was happening.

"Pick it up! And don't hurt me with!" he said.

I sigh and pick up the small knife in my left hand. The feeling of holding just a small thing with just a big blade was odd. It could be use to kill someone yet it fit it your pocket.

"I'm waiting!" he said.

"What?" i asked.

I notice that the older ferb was eye balling the knife. He wanted me to hit him, he wanted to die.

"I'm not going to do just a thing!" i said.

Then i notice that i move the knife as i was talking, and it cut some of the older ferb outfit.

"Opps sorry." i said.

I then notice what the older ferb really look like, he was taller then me, and had one sear a-cross a his left eye, he was wearing a blueish outfit, with what look like a black thing that didn't belong to the outfit, the black thing was tie a-cross his neck and went down to his legs.

"You may say that! But you meant it!" he growled, walking away.

"I can't believe you try to hurt him." ferb said,

i look left to notice that ferb had a stocked face. If he was holding a phone like Candace he would had drop it.

"I didn't mean to!" i said.

Only for ferb to look away. "Ya right." he said.

I could not believe it! My own brother didn't trust me, it was like everything was steal from me right there and then. What did i do? _Nothing! You did nothing wrong! Why don't you use that knife and tell them! _A voice said, i gasp. That could not be my own thoughts! I rub my head for a bit. Wondering where the thought came from, i sigh and put the knife down. _I'm not hurting or harming anyone else! _I thought.

End of chapter 2 part one


	4. Lost in Thoughts part two

_**Note- okay so i pick to change up a lot of the story, first of all this was going to be in chapter 3 but i pick to move it to chapter 2, so i could make texting messaging though time, and lost in darkness, in chapter 3 plus this may make so when you do read these you any stand them more, second there going to be some old English use, fish will talk it, so you may want to look it up.**_

_**future phineas (a you can look him up, by typing skydeflyer on google and finding a picture of him. (b you can read the last parts and not be lazy XD sorry, but i know some people don't read the full story.**_

_**Fish. (a same**_

_**(b you can't see his face, (until the end, sorry) he wear all black, and has red eyes if i remember right, and if i don't then you can comment on that.**_

_**other note, you may see how there a English please! sorry if there any error's in the english please but i did these after the fact.**_

Future Phineas pov.

I look over the dark city just waiting for someone to mess up and put the light on, maybe the dumb kid could, he was dumb, as dumb as a nail. I smile at that thought, (Okay so he lives somehow in doofs old building so, ya Just saying) then i felt a hand behind me, i yelp and hear a small giggle, i look behind me to see fish, whom smile back at me.

"thou not couch?" he asked _**(in english please! your not sleeply?)**_

"No I'm not! I have better things to do! You know that!" i hissed, slamming him in the face, only for my hand to pass right though him.

"And i forget! Your a ghost!" i yelled stomping my feet.

"thou cunning! Knap me no thou does not, but thou wants to try and that what make him cunning and honest. But thou is also heavy and coil, but in the same way thou is brave, but i ought thou, your emboss doesn't fear me." he said with a kind smile.**_ (english please! your Clever!_ To hit me no you does not, but you wants to try and that what make you clever and honest. but you is also Sad and trouble. but in the same way you is Handsome, but i promised you, your To track with the intent to kill doesn't scare me.)**

I growled in rage, he was making fun of me!

"How dare you! Say just a thing!" i hissed, once more trying to hit him in the face, only to miss, and fall down. I landed just near the end of the building anymore and i would be falling to my doom.

"Thy unpregnant! I'm wall-eyed that thou would try just a thing! Maybe thy trigon head is getting the best of thou? You should really retire mate, it for the best." he said.**_ (in english please! your inane! i'm_ surprised that you would try just a thing! maybe your triangle head is getting the best of you? you really should rest mate, it for the best.)**

"I'm not resting! Not until you find ferb and kill him with my sword!" i hissed, holding up my full black sword.

Fish sigh, getting my point. "Thy sword is all thou want? Getting ferb dead is really mad and painful to do, but emboss is what thou want the most, but is it right? Thou wanting his own brother buddy at the floor of his leg? Is it right? What thou wants?" fish asked. More likely trying to get me to see his point. _**(English please! your sword is all you want? getting ferb dead is really mad and Difficult to do but To track with the intent to kill is what you want the most, but is it right? you wanting his own brother (opps error here 0-0 hope you know what it means) at the floor of his leg? is it right? what you want?)**_

"killing my own brother for the fun is not what i had in mind, but i get the point it is not right and it is emboss and mad, but i had my reasons! I don't want to take something that's mine and have it ruin by a older brother!" i snapped, once more trying to slam him to the ground, but once more fading plus him.

He smile once more.

"Thou understands much for a knave, but thou wants are mad in ways but i did ought thou, so I'll help thee, get what you want. I did ought." he said. _**(English please! you understand much for A young boy, but you wants are mad in way but i did promised you, so i'll help you, get what you want. i did promised.)**_

"Great then! Kill him! Let me see my brother's blood! Both of them! I want to hear the too yell and see the pain in there faces!" i hissed

"yes thou, but i may ask why to you inherit?" he asked, looking out into the sky_**. (English please! yes you, but i may ask why to you believe?)**_

"i believe all good things much come to a end, like how i went insane, so as for my brother hes good so he much DIE!" i yelled, making fish jump.

He nod and jump off the building he got the wind and flew west, where we last seen them.

I smile, soon, soon everything will go to plan! Bhahahaha! Wow i really do sound like doof.

So there is old English use here and you may want to look it up because it may help you read it. Only fish will use it, so this will in fact ruin a later on chapter, but oh will.

Anyways i got this idea for this story (I didn't say why but I'm telling you now XD) when talking about how doof may had been like phineas when he was younger, and something happen to change him, and if something like that happen to phineas it would become the same thing, so that's where the idea came from.


	5. Dark Thoughts

Okay so this and the next chapter are both older then the one you read before, so you may not get what's going on, and because I'm lazy I'm putting both into one super big chapter so enjoy, BTW this one has Candace and Isabella pov as will as being put back into the everyday time-zone.

Candace pov

_first he yells at me then he goes missing? I thought something was wrong that day, but for phineas to run away is unlike him, plus ferb is missing too. I call all my friends all phineas friends but no one has _

_a clue, the same with mom and dad._ I sigh, putting my face more into my pillow. _I didn't do something wrong did i? _I thought. Then i hear a knock at the door, i got up off my bed, and open it.

"Anything?" mom asked.

"No." i said.

"It unlike him to just run off, unless he was kidnap." my mom said.

"I don't think so, knowing him he would have build something to get away." i said

"Candace it's not time for that!" my mom hissed,

she sigh and walk out of my room closing the door

behind her.

Then my phone ring, and i walk over to my bed where the phone sat and pick it up, it was from

Isabella, more likely worrying. So i open up the phone.

"So Candace did he really run away?" she asked, sadness in her voice.

"I don't know." i said.

"it..it does not sound a thing like phineas! He would never run a way! He would never yell at you!" Isabella said.

"I know, Isabella, but we have no clue what happen to him." I said

the phone then cut off, and all i hear was a fizzy sound from it.

_Brother where are you?_

Isabella pov.

I sigh and close my phone, i was at the table it was dinner time, and my mom was cooking. But to me it still really odd, from what was said phineas was acting odd that day, and then ferb and phineas go

missing, it just pain out odd. The light on my phone flash, and i open it up, there was a text message.

_**Year 2020, from phineas. **_

_This has to be a joke. _I thought.

I read over the message.

Hello it me phineas your more likely wondering what happen to me, will it's a really long story but the older ferb does not want me to talk about, you know holes in time. Backing the fourth wall, like saying

this is a fanfic, and there no real way this message could be sent from 2020 if this was real life. Anyways I'm not sure if your going to get this message but tell everyone I'm doing fine, and I'll be

back asap. And i miss you as will, um...and... Candace, anyways please keep safe, and don't tell anyone this message just say I'm okay, because someone-

the message end there. And i gasp, was he really in the year 2020? or was he joking. I started to text him. Are you joking? How could you sent a message from the year 2020? it can't happen, don't joke a-round and get back here! I wrote i press the sent button, and in a few sec it flash once more.

One I'M NOT JOKEING! TO YOU THINK I WOULD JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS! two ksdksjfksjfksjfksfskfskl

I read over the text noticing a lot of miss-spell joking was spell wrong. And then there was a lot of random stuff. Then the phone flash once more.

And no I'm not insane, how did I know you where going to sent that? BECAUSE I'M IN THE YEAR 2020!

the message said. Wow the message was right I was going to say that. Then I gasp.

Phineas are you okay? Your not hurt are you? And how did you get into the year 2020?

I type.

No no I'm not! It's a nightmere! Yes I'm petty sure I am hurt. I had no clue!

I read and sigh.

Um phineas you miss spell nightmare, but anyways what is it like?

:P can't tell ya.

Not funny Phineas

Hey it's true, the older- I mean

what?

Forget that one.

Oh really?

Yes! Now Isabella, I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe

and not insane?

You can say that...

phineas what wrong?

Is it normal to have other thoughts?

Are you kidding?

no.

I thought for a bit and then look it up.

No I don't think so. What did you think about.

:C I can't tell ya.

Really phineas?

Really!

Are you sick :L?

Are you dumb?

What the hack?

It was ferb -_-.

really?

Ferb: hey I have a life too.

So wait ferb is with you?

So is perry.

So he's okay too?

Ferb: what to you think?

I'll take that as a yes.

With does that mean your seeing phones from 2020.

what else? and I think you mean using.

Ferb:Brrrr./eererk/

what did you just type ferb?

Ferb: perry walk a-cross my Big Ass Phone!

Phone from 2020 are awesome! Plus if you think about all you can do mhahahaha.

Phineas?

um.. that last part was not me.

Ferb: I didn't type it.

Anyways the older ferb getting sick off us typing so goodbye.

Ferb: he didn't say anything!

Phineas shut down phone.

Ferb: I'll go too, tell our family where find.

Ferb phone shut down.

I then look close the text message and sent a text to Candace.

Phineas text me and I bet you never know what time-zone hes in.

chapter 3 part two

I ended the text with Isabella from my time and put the Big Ass Phone down, no really it was call the Big Ass Phone. I put it beside the chair, and face the TV, the big screen looking back at me, why did the older ferb not want me to watch anymore? Could i maybe change time? I look over at ferb, who was now sleeping, and sigh, i once more look over at the knife, what was that voice? Was it really talking to me?

I sigh, i didn't want to get close to that knife but it seem to call me, saying my name, If i pick it up what would happen? I didn't want to know. I once more look at the Big Ass Phone, It Big screen flashing the light off. I then notice it say one message, i open it up to see it was from my sister from my time, and i smile when i read it.

Candace: brother! Are you okay? Are you lost? Are you really in that time zone? Please get back soon.

I sigh and type back.

Phineas: I'm find Candace, don't worry about me i should be back asap until then goodnight if it is 9:00 pm est in your time-zone.

The Big Ass Phone flash 2 times and phineas read over the new one.

Candace: good to know, it's 7:00 pm est here, it much be because you in the future, see ya soon.

The message said, i smile and close the Big Ass Phone.

_At less someone cares therefor you too bad therefor they'll all be dead_

_WHO THE F-_

_Hey no swearing!_

_Find who the heck are you!_

_Oh I'm you nightmare the one your fear therefor ever. _

_What the hack are you saying?_

_I speak old timely, so you my not understand my way to bad therefor you'll also going to be gone, i am going to take over therefor!_

I gasp, waking up ferb.

"Phi everything okay?" he asked, from the chair.

"I'm fine ferb." i said.

He nod and close his eyes.

_Take me over? Whom are you? And why the hack would you want to take me over in the first place?_

_Draw knave draw. I bet thou fear me don't ya? You think _ye _can o'er-rauhot_ _me? Don't _ye_? thou undergo some plans?_

_I have no hacking clue to what your saying?_

_Thou a knave you don't know much so ya better shut thy trigon wall-eyed mad gast thought hole._

_Trigon? What does that even mean! Really i don't want to fight you!_

_Thou think I'm a fear? Do ya? _ye_ fight with e?_

Phineas sigh and hit his head. He hear a yelp from inside, and begin to close his eyes, _why in the world would i have a mind that speak old timely? _


	6. Don't Forgot The Past

_**Phineas pov**_

The future Ferb slowly walk around me. Saying stuff about how I'm insane, and how I shouldn't be here, but I couldn't care less about what he said, I knew I was normal.

_Your not normal! Pick up the knife! _A voice said in my mind. I gasp as I notice I was now in fact holding the knife, I try to put it down but my hand wouldn't let go. _You may not be as useless to Plan A as I thought. _The voice said. _Plan..A? _I asked. _You'll find out later kid! _The voice snap.

"Younger Phineas what the hack are you doing!" F-Ferb said, I then notice that I was in fact holding the knife to his neck, I gasp and toss it down. It made a crush sound as it landed.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said, stepping back.

"Get out of my sight!" F-Ferb yell.

"Right away!" I said.

I right away just as I said, Ran upstairs, where I found an odd looking room. I sigh and open It, There seem to be a lot of old looking books on the floors, and it seem to be not clean in a long time.

_Phineas? _A voice said.

"Who? Who is there?" I asked as I look around at all the old books.

_Phineas! Its us! The ghost of mom and dad!_

Then like magic the room lighted up. I gasp and step up, knocking into a now close door.

_We knew this would happen!_

_We try to stop him!_

"Who? Who is him? Mom ghost Dad ghost? I'm scare!" I said, almost wanting to cry.

_We can't tell you son, or step-son. but he'll be gone soon, we can tell, don't worry._

"How can I not worry?" I snap.

_Phineas, Son. The ghost sent you here using magic. _

"Magic not real!" I snapped.

_We knew you wouldn't trust us. Step-son. But it is true, Magic is real to ghost. How to you think we made the lights and lock the door._

"Okay. Find blah blah blah it is it is! Anyways why to I need to know this?" I asked.

_He plans to overshadowed you, in the darkest of times. Step-son._

_Don't get your hope down. Son._ The voices then faded away, and the light went back off, and the door open.

"Younger Phineas?" F-Ferb asked, as he step inside the room. I was still in pure stock, did that really just happen? "I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling early, I bet you didn't mean to try to kill me. Anyways It's time to look for Isabella." He said. I nodded still in stock.

"Okay." I said.

After a long look we had find her, she was for some reason living behind a rock. She had given us some food and said to sit there until we where all done.

"So you boys are from the back in time outcast of town?" F-Isabella asked.

"Your cut-I mean yes!" I said.

"I knew it." Ferb said, I sigh and hit him one. "Hey!" He snap.

"Yes, petty much and we have no idea why we are here." I lie. I knew the reason why, but it seem to me that I couldn't tell anyone, are else.

Then the ground roar, and out of nowhere came many many Perry-bots they hissed and growl as they run up to me and grubbed me and flew away with me.

"Phineas!" I hear Ferb yell.

"Ferb!" I said.

_**Yay! Now the story is fix! I hope you enjoy this chapter it took forever to re-wirte!**_


	7. Recall THIS?

**Chapter 7: Back going time.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before you ask until phineas say yes yes i am it from the first copy but fixed up a bit the rest is new.<strong>_

"PHI!" ferb yelled, hitting at a small robot perry. "It's no used." the older ferb said, who was being hold up to a wall by a other robot perry.

Ferb was knock to the ground then he watch as all the robot perry took off. "Ha...it's seems he didn't plan on hurting us, he only wanted younger phineas." Isabella said.

"No Duh!" the older ferb said. Isabella roll her eye's. "Both way's we need to get younger phineas back without getting hurt are harm." the older ferb said.

"Who made you boss?" Isabella snap back.

"Your so lucky that I'm not phineas." the older ferb hissed. Ferb just watch.

"Really so Isabella if you want to go and face off with phineas by yourself it's fine with me, but when you come back half a live I'm so not helping you." the older ferb hissed.

"Find then Mrs big star." Isabella snap back.

"I DIDN'T SAY I WAS A STAR!" the older ferb hissed. "Um..guys will your fighting we could be out there helping phi." ferb said. The older ferb look at him then nod.

"your so right." Isabella said.

"And your fat!" The older ferb growl.

* * *

><p>"are you going to let me go now?" phineas asked. "What to you think?" the older phineas hissed.<p>

Two robot PerryBots flew down from the Roof to sat near by there master.

"Na." phineas said, nodding no.

"and we had a winner." the older phineas said showing a little hint of a smile.

"You know, you say you had no feelings but you smile a little when you make that joke." phineas said smiling.

"WHAT! i..um.. do not! robot perry lock him up. And i mean in a locker." the older phineas said.

"Wow maybe you should have a comedy show." phineas said.

"You really think so? Wait a second are you making fun of me." the older phineas hissed.

"maybe a little." phineas said.

"This is why i hate kids." the older phineas hissed. The two robot PerryBots then flew over to phineas, they then pick him up by the neck. And flew him over a locker, where they put him inside, and then lock it.

"Wow this is one nice locker, maybe you should sell it." phineas joke.

"Really? Wait your making fun of me once more." the older phineas hissed.

"yes, yes i am." phineas said.

* * *

><p>The older Ferb toss a rope at the top of Phineas building. He then waited for the right time to call Isabella And the younger Ferb over. Once it was right he call over, and they walk over to him. He tie the rope to himself his younger self and Isabella and then started to walk up. After a bit they were near a window, The older Ferb tries to open it to fail. Isabella try as will. And soon younger Ferb tries but they all ended up failing.<p>

"Nice!" Isabella hissed. Then the rope snapped. Isabella being lucky didn't land where Ferb and younger Ferb did, and ran off. But Ferb and younger Ferb have landed into The older Phineas trap.

"Time to meet your doom!" His voice said.


	8. Insane And Lost part one

"And then we roll on a cow." Phineas said. I growl and hit my head.

"So asking you what happen was not the best idea!" I snapped.

"Hey! You would also not be able to think right if you where hit in the head!" He snap back.

"Life a unclear pool of water, with lot's of stuff unknown to people a like." Ferb said.

I hear a door slowly open, and look to my right to see a small bit of light, the light somewhat flash of the floor and then I could see as if I was out on a summer day.

"Will at less almost everyone here, But where is Isabella? I saw here with you!" My younger brother said.

"The ghost sent here fall away." Phineas said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Idiot_ hes giving away the info needed to find the rest._

"Mom and Dad ghost i bet." He said.

"You win!" Phineas said.

"Younger Phineas stop being a idiot! Your going to get Isabella kill!" I yelled.

"I can walk on water I can fly." He sing.

"When i get my Ferb Sword what ever number, I'm so killing you!" I snapped.

"Ya right, Get it back, I'm better sure my Perry-Bot 2001034 eaten it." My time zone Phineas said.

Then something flew near Me and sat down.

"Fish is my name." Fish said.

"I thought you only talk old English!" My time zone phineas roar.

"Ya I do but the one who wiring this is to lazy to re-look up old English." Fish said.

_**Hey you would be do if you where sick! Now stop backing the fourth wall!**_

"Okay! Now Fish sent them to a room! With a wallet. What no that's dumb! Oh will just sent them to their doom." My time-zone Phineas said, as he walk out the door.

"Dead meat!" Fish said.

_**Wow this took a lot of work...I'm so week because I'm so ill right now. XO SORRY!**_

_**Try my best and yes a few chapter are missing i wrote them but can't find them, so sorry. -_-**_

_**and before you ask phineas did hit his head in the old copy he also when insane but the old copy was cut short so it was never told that happen. As for the older phineas he went insane because perry dead, as say in this the first copy and the one about Evil Older Phineas past. So YA! BYE BYE!**_


	9. Red Eyes

_**Phineas Pov**_

Fish toss us across the stone floor. We landed both on the left of what look like a other cage. Window then roll up and I could see my older self there. _Why on earth would he harm himself? I don't know! Stop asking me! _I thought.

Fish flew to the side and landed on the ground, a green fog flew a-round and he flew back in the air, once he re-landed he was a big dragon. He keep his neck in, until The older me yell at him to get a

move on. He open his Growing red eyes and move his neck up. I watch as he grow Six feet more big then he was before. He then open his wings and flap the green fog away. Once it was gone i could see

that Fish was a blackish pinkish Dragon with Dark Blood Red eyes. He roared once more. And more closer

"Remember don't hurt me! As in kill me! Only kill Ferb!" I hear the older me call out.

Fish roar letting The older me know he plan just to do that.

He look over at ferb, And older ferb who where both beside me. And roar. He open his wings more and flap them, blowing guts at us, knocking all three of us to the ground. He roar once more, and jump into the air, flapping his wings with that he flew over us and landed behind us.

He open his claws and dig into the ground pulling some Steal out. He hold it in his claw and blow some fire on it, the Steal grow red and the flames when all a-round it, he then aim it at my time zone ferb, and hit him. Knocking him to the wall across the room. I yell out and stock, and jump at the Fish dragon. Only for him to blow me down with his wings.

"Why does this hurt so much!" I said as I pull myself up.

The older Ferb toss me a knife. I recall that knife as the one he used to test me early, and grub onto it and aim it at the Fish Dragon.

It roar moving it neck to the right then the left. It open it wing and flap them blowing more guts at me. I roar and jump at him, and hit him in the neck with the knife. The Dragon knock me down, and then grubbed the knife out, and tossed it at me.

I jump out of the way as it hit the wall behind me. I then grubbed out, and jump back at him. Hitting him once more in the neck putting a small cut. Fish Roar out in pain, and claw me. Knocking me down and I think out.

_**The Older Ferb Pov**_

"Phi!" I yelp. _He try so hard._

"YOU IDIOT! YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!" I Hear my younger brother snapped. Fish flew near him and roar something in his ear. Phineas nodded. "Good idea. Do it." I made out only a little of what Phineas said. The dragon roar, and look over at me. I run over to where the younger phineas was knock out and grub the knife, I then notice that Phineas lost some blood.

_If he keeps it up he'll die! _

But i didn't have time to help him, the dragon was right beside me, roaring.

"Younger me!" I call out.

"Yes!" he asked.

"Help your brother!" I said.

"Fine, but you have to take out the dragon." He said

"I'm doing that!" I said.

"Great do it! I'll be there soon!" He yelled.

I sigh and face the dragon. "So Fish! How to you like to be cook?" I asked.

He roar out some flames.

"Burn? Will I like them CUT!" I said, holding up the small knife. It was not as good as the Ferb Sword but it would do.

I hold it to the side. And then I Hit his tail, and cut deep into it. He roar in stock, and started to flap his wings. Blowing some guts.

I then jump at his wings, and put the sword into it. He roar. And landed on the ground, the green fog went around him and change him back into a ghost, he yelp in pain then fade away.

"Shit! I'm out!" I hear my younger brother said, i watch as he close the window. Then i hear running foot steps.

I sigh knowing that for now the fight was done.

"Um older me, there is a place for people who are hurt right?" I hear the younger me asked.

"No, why is it that bad?" I asked.

I then felt something poke me, and look over to see that The younger Ferb have the younger Phineas in his arms.

"Yes it that bad." He said.

"Oh...Will he dead more likely so the older phineas is going to be gone! YAY!" I said.

"What! That not a nice thing to say! You can save him!" He said.

"Please! Kid! I can't do anything! I wasn't able to beat my own brother." I said.

I then walk away from him. I could tell he was following me, and sigh.

"You can help him by your self." I said.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE A HOUSE! YOU DO!" He yelp.

"Get! LOST!" I yelled.

"NO!" He said.

"To i have a head?" A voice said.

I then notice that phineas much have a waken. And growl.

"You two can take care of Yourself! You don't need me!" I said.

"He going to die! Is that how uncaring you are?" Ferb asked.

I then look at Younger Ferb and Phineas.

"Sorry but I'm no help anymore! I don't think he will try to hurt you! So your on you own!" I said. I walk to the door to be stop by someone grubbing my pants. I growl and look behind me. To notice it was Phineas.

"How did you walk over here?" I asked.

"You can't go without us! We have no one else!" He said.

"Phi! Get lost!" I yell.

He then give me the puppy dog eye. "PLEASE!" He said.

"NO!" i yelled. I then walk out the door.

_**And this is the end of this chapter I'm still trying to fix the chapters that where lost. So there slowly being fix. So it may be hard to find some chapters so you may have to re-read over a lot. So petty much, now phineas and ferb are left by them self as phineas is still using blood and more likely will die soon. That'll be a fun chapter just kidding.**_


	10. Let's GO! are not

No pov

Ferb have made it to an old burn down house with Phineas. Lucky for him he knew how to help his brother in this kind of stuff. He grubbed some old leafs from the ground and put them in water, wetting them.

"I'll be fine." His younger brother said.

Ferb nodded his head no, and place some of the wet leafs on Phineas arms and legs, it seem Fish pick to just hurt his legs and arms.

"Fish couldn't had hurt me so bad I would die, are else F-Phineas would be no more." Phineas said in a week voice.

"We don't know how this time-zone thing works phi' back in are time we are more likely missing, so wouldn't that mean none of this would happen? It should be, but it still happening." Ferb said.

"That make me feel so much worse." Phineas said in a hurt voice.

"We'll be home in are time-zone soon." Ferb said. The old burn down building was a safe place to be for a night, plus Ferb and Phineas didn't know what was out there in the future at night. But the building had holes that made the wind blow in, that made it cold inside.

"Ferb, what if we die?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know phi' I just don't know." Ferb said. Ferb wish he could say something like, it can't happen are this wouldn't be happening, but look Phineas was hurt, but the F-Phineas just seem to be fine. And they are missing in their time-zone but it wasn't happening here.

Then Phineas hear Perry growl, Perry was sent into the future went them, but he ran off early.

"Where were you Perry?" Phineas asked, as he rub his hand across Perry's back.

Perry growl, and move closer to Phineas.

"In odd times like now, you got to wonder, how is this happening? Why are we here? Is there a reason?" Ferb said.

"Mom and Dad said something, they knew why or what sent us here." Phineas said.

"Who?" Ferb asked, looking at his brother. He brother was laying on the ground the full time, but now he got to his feet.

"Don't know, some kind of ghost, they can use magic you know?" Phineas asked.

"Wow? Is it only ghost? I knew this stuff was real." Ferb said.

"Only you." Phineas said rolling his eyes. "But ya petty much, they said that a ghost use his magic to sent us to this time-zone, something about a plan." Phineas said. _**(Ghost using magic was in the first copy.)**_

"Odd, but as long as were safe it will be okay." Ferb said.

"What ya doing!" A voice said. The door slowly open to show the face of the future Isabella. She walk slowly in, and close it behind her. "You know F-Phineas is looking for you guys everywhere, he even has his PerryBot's flying over the city." F-Isabella said.

"Why would he want to hurt himself?" Ferb asked.

"Don't know don't care, we need to get you boys back to your own time." F-Isabella said.

"Can we eat? I want to eat!" Phineas said.

"No." F-Isabella said rolling her eyes. "You can't, we have no time for food, we'll sent you back using your Mom and Dad, They know how to sent you back, But we need to go fast." F-Isabella said.

"Ya, let's go." Phineas said until he fall back down.

"After we rest." F-Isabella said.

"After we rest? Fine!" Phineas said.

Both Ferb and F-Isabella roll there eyes.

_**Anyways the ghost being able to use magic is really needed for the end, no other reason to give them that, and I bet lot's of people know who the ghost that sent them there is, unless no one is reading this, then no one does know, anyways this is almost over so ya.**_


	11. Something Odd

_**No pov**_

_A shadow_ cross over the dark full wall near the burn down house. _**(Note ghost move like shadows.)**_ The shadow then place it self on a rock, changing into it form. It green or maybe red eyes flash of the night sky.

"Plan A is failing!" The ghost hissed at himself. What the ghost was doing there was unknown, but it seem it had one thing on it's mind, not failing plan A.

(/watch?v=L1yg2BTY3Gw) "It's about time I plan on just pain out killing that kid! But I need it to be more painful. More let's said fun? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is going to start and end bad!" The ghost said. He smile and change himself back into a shadow and flew off.

(End song)

"ISABELLA! Is it morning are is it night?" Phineas asked, as he poke his head into F-Isabella face. F-Isabella knock him off, and then look though one of the many holes in the walls. _**(It's a hole in the wall it's a- Sorry.)**_

"Morning, even so it's still dark, tells ya just how bad the future is, Doesn't it?" She asked. She look back behind her to notice that Phineas was playing with the ground near his feet. _Dumb kid didn't hear a word I said. _She thought.

"Dust, Mud, and bad stuff, that's all these floors... But why to I feel like I been here beforehand? Look a Butterfly!" He said, rushing off to a near by hole.

"Phineas, remind me to hit you hard when we get to are time!" Ferb snap, As he got up.

"I don't think you'll need to hit him." F-Isabella said, as she watch him poke his head though the hole. After a bit, Phineas try to pull his nose free, only to fail.

"My nose, is um...in the hole." Phineas said. Ferb roll his eyes, and rush over to him, He grubbed onto Phineas legs, And pull him out. Both Phineas and Ferb crush into the floor of the old burn down house.

"Ferb had we been here beforehand? Like in the past?" Phineas asked.

"I think this was are house." Ferb said, his eyes widening.

"Yup, it was." The F-Isabella said. "Will until F-Phineas blow it up, now all is left is an old burn town house, once the house of the best, famous and will known step-brothers." F-Isabella said.

"I wouldn't say will known." Phineas said. "Just awesome" Phineas said.

F-Isabella and Ferb roll there eyes.

* * *

><em><strong>F MY DUMB COMPUTER! IT KEEP CHANGEING ITS SETTING TO FRENCH! I`M NOT WIRTEING IN FRENCH! F! F! F! BULLS***! GRRR! I GIVE UP I`M NOT WIRTEING ANYMORE! F THIS! ANY HATE COMMENT`S AND I SWEAR I`LL FIND YOU AND DO SOMETHING SO BAD! ROAR!<strong>_


	12. A Dark Way From Home Part One

_**Okay let's try doing this one more time without pressing the fr thing. I wish there was an en -_- make my life so easy wouldn't it? Anyways you may if you read the last chapter saw an song, if you have found where the link belong then just play it during this chapter when you see a *. so that should clear everything up. Oh also F stand for future so if you see something like that before a name it means future like F-Phineas F-Ferb F-Isabella, Okay?**_

_**Last Chapter part one**_

_**no pov**_

"I never knew it could be so dark in the mornings, the future is so cold." Phineas said, as he walk beside F-Isabella and Ferb.

"Ssh! Where in the town outcast, you shouldn't be so loud. Remember ghost like Fish can hide will, and may be anywhere. Plus it seem F-Phineas really wants you guys dead." F-Isabella said.

"What does outcast mean?" Phineas asked his brother.

"It's means the bad side of town. Did you read any of the future books?" Ferb asked.

"Didn't want to ruin them when they came out in the past." Phineas said. Ferb roll his eyes and sigh.

"It's petty much an easy way to say bad side of town you shouldn't be at, it's petty much where the ghost come out at night, and F-Phineas hang out at. Stocking he does that kind of stuff." Ferb said.

"Okay! So petty much it where the ghost use their magic?" Phineas asked.

"Doesn't say, I still think your lying about that." Ferb said.

"Can you guys shut up? I say ssh, but you go blah blah BLAH!" F-Isabella said.

"There you guys are!" A voice said. Ferb, Phineas, and F-Isabella look back, to see the growing eyes of Fish.

"You know when I see his eyes I see a mix of things are they red? Blue? Green? Pink? Yellow? Orange? Like dude make up you mind!" Phineas yelled. F-Isabella grubbed Ferb and Phineas and place them behind her.

"Their rainbow! And I like it!" Fish snap.

"Now I wish I had the Ferb-Sword." F-Isabella said.

"I think I'll kill Ferb now." Fish said, holding up his claws.

"What the HACK! You can't hurt my brother!" Phineas yelled.

"Will,will,will! Younger Phineas thinks he knows how ghosts work. First of all ghost can take over peoples minds! Or overshadowed as it known as. _**(I use that saying a lot in my Danny Phantom story's)**_

Did you want that to happen?" Fish asked.

"Wait a sec! You took over the F-Me mind!" Phineas said.

"It's about time the dumb kid get's it! I took over your mind once too!" He said.

"When I try to kill the F-Ferb!" Phineas said, in stock.

"Oh yes, you thought it was you going insane? Didn't you? Not smart is he." Fish said.

"I knew my brother couldn't do these things!" A voice said. Phineas look around trying to find out where the voice came from but nothing. Then what look like at first a shadow come out. But when Phineas got a better view he notice it was F-Ferb.

"Nenenenene! The poor little brother that was nice and kind! And what I needed. All he wanted was to have Perry back, that's all he wanted. Your younger brother let me over-power him! If I would give him his Perry back! That's where these two came in!" He said pointing at Phineas and Ferb. "I was only going to sent Perry! But he found out! He ran to Phineas and Ferb to keep safe! But they still got sent here-"

"-To the future! That where I use the future Phineas in order to kill them, get rid of what was unneeded. But I have fail! Plan A was failing a part! So I have to do the only thing I could! Get you in the open! In the outcast of town! Once that was done all I needed to do was kill them! But thinks to you F-Ferb PLAN A FAIL! But there is plan b!" Fish snap.

"What plan, Oh wait your going to overshadowed me." Phineas said, hiding himself behind Ferb. Ferb roll his eyes, and grubbed Phineas pocket knife.

"No that was part of the plan a all a long, I'm going to use both of you!" Fish said. "And both I mean F-Phineas and Normal Phineas." Fish said.

"Your a monster!" ***** He said. _**(if you don't have the link that was place in the last chapter and never remove, then please copy it, You don't need to if unwanted to.)**_

"Your not the first to say so!" Fish said. Fish flew himself into the air. He sat there for a bit before his eyes grow red.

"Phineas! A ghost can overshadowed from far away!" F-Ferb yelled.

"I still talk a lot and I'm still a hero!" Ferb said, holding the knife to Phineas neck.

"Ferb if you going to do that please don't get blood everywhere." F-Ferb said.

_**(Note I forgot to say but F-Phineas eyes or in fact red, why will it was said in this chapter.)**_

"GET THE KNIFE AWAY FROM MY NECK! It's...Scare...ing...me.." Phineas said.

"Oh stop fighting!" Fish said.

"Past Ferb keep an eye on him! I'll use my Ferb-Sword 5000 to kill Fish, Some more." F-ferb said as he ran off.

"Where does he get these Swords?" Phineas asked.

F-Ferb pointed his Sword up to where Fish was. "Don't make me!" F-Ferb yelled, only to get cut of by someone knocking him to the ground.

"My time-zone Phineas!" He said.

"Don't move and he won't make me hurt you!" F-Phineas said.

"Wait what?" F-Ferb asked.

"Just do as he said! I have a plan." F-Phineas said, Stocking F-Ferb.

"Why Should I trust you?" F-Ferb asked. *****

"Because we are brothers!" F-Phineas said.

"Find I trust you!" F-Ferb said.

"Good! Now don't move!" F-Phineas said, pushing him more into the ground.

Fish smile as he watch. "Blood,Bad things. That is what I'm about." Fish said.

"Sorry Ferb he is just to strong!" Phineas said, grubbing the knife away from Ferb. He then pointed at Ferb neck. "Sorry and goodbye." Phineas said, holding it up.

_**This was plan from the start of the first copy! And I think this is a what ever it's call. Now if you where playing the song you could have stop at the * are you could have stop when the song did. You also don't have to play the song, because it wasn't even at first made for this story. Anyways hopefully one more chapter then I can end this and more onto BrotherHood, Now if someone wants to bate read and is not my bate reader you can ask, Because I wouldn't mind more then one person helping me with the next book.**_

_**Anyways that all. Thanks for reading the end chapter part one.**_


	13. A Dark Way From Home Part Two

No pov

_**Past time-zone**_

_Candace _sat down on her bed, she knew where her brother's where but she felt as if something was wrong. She thought over somethings about the text Isabella got.

_Is it normal to have other thoughts beside your own?_

She wouldn't had been scare for her brother if it wasn't for this one comment, one text, one thought. She then hear an odd sound, she jump when she hear it.

"They'll be just fine kid, the future me is taking good care of them. By good I MEAN BAD!" A voice said.

Candace gasp, and hold up a pillow. "Who! WHO IS THERE!" She asked.

"My name is Fish, I am-

"Your a fish?" Candace asked.

"Wow! Just wow! I am the ghost that will mess up your life forever!" Fish said.

"What-What to you want?" She asked.

"YOU!" He snap.

_**Didn't see that coming did you?**_

"Phineas!" Ferb said as he step back from his brother. Phineas still had the knife at his neck, if he wanted do he could kill him right there.

F-Phineas look up from where he was, he gasp. He didn't know that Fish could do that. He look at the F-Ferb, If he let him go he could free Ferb but then Fish would make him hurt his own brother.

"Ferb!" F-Phineas said.

"What?" F-Ferb asked.

"On 3, I let you go! You save P-Ferb, then do what ever it take to bring down Fish. Even if that means killing me." F-Phineas said. F-Ferb was taken back, his brother couldn't mean that?

"But I can't Phineas you just break free, I...I can't hurt you! Your my brother! Your my best friend!" F-Ferb said.

"I said do what ever, Remember even if I die, and you kill me, I won't hate you. I know it's the same for you." F-Phineas said.

"Phineas...I forgive you for everything...I now know...what...happen..." F-Ferb said, At this point his eyes where wet from starting to cry.

"I know...Ferb...1" He said.

F-Ferb grubbed his sword getting set for what he needed to do.

"2." 

F-Ferb smile at his brother. "I love you in a brother way don't forget that." He said.

"I won't." He said.

"3!" He yell.

He let go off his brother and move over to the side. F-Ferb got up and rush over to help Ferb.

"What!" Fish said.

At this point Ferb had his back up to the wall, as Phineas hold the knife to his neck, Phineas eyes now started to flash red. _**(Only the blue part not the full thing)**_ "Goodbye brother!" Phineas said.

"No!" the future Ferb yell.

He knock into Phineas making the knife he was holding go flying though the air. "Let me at him! I much do what the ghost says." Phineas said.

"No you won't." F-Ferb said.

"I think you need to know a little bit about how ghost work." F-Phineas said, as he hold out his own knife at the neck of Fish.

"Hey! I give you a Perry he came with these kids!" he said pointing at Phineas and Ferb. "I give you what you wanted!" Fish said.

"YOU LIE!" F-Phineas snap.

"Kid! I didn't lie! I just said thing that where not-"

"YOU LIE!" The F-Phineas snap, hitting Fish with his free arm.

"Clam down kid!" Fish said.

"YOU NOTHING BUT A LIEING GHOST! YOU LIE TO ME! YOU USE MY TRUST! ALL FOR WHAT? EVIL! YOU LIE!" F-Phineas snap. Fish then watch in stock as the F-Phineas eyes change back to normal. Fish growl and try to take his mind back over, but stocking to him he couldn't.

"Go to hell!" F-Phineas said, As he hit him with the knife. Fish growl and slam F-Phineas to the ground. F-Phineas yelp and started to cry.

"Brother!" F-Ferb yell as he hold Phineas back.

"My feet!" F-Phineas said. Fish smile and put his claws up.

"Kid! You going to he-" 

"You not hurting my brother!" A voice said.

"Candace?" Phineas asked, his eyes changing back to blue.

"It's future Candace to you." F-Candace said.

_**Stock! I bet no one saw that coming!**_

F-Candace look into an old bag and pull out what look like an odd item.

"It's the ghost sleeper 9000! It put you ghost to sleep! For about four days." F-Candace said.

"I like the other person idea better." Phineas said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" F-Ferb said.

A laser beam came out of the ghost sleeper 9000 and hit Fish.

"Great! Good night loser and don't think I won't be back!" Fish said as he fall to the ground.

F-Phineas smile and walk over to the rest. "Glad that's over." He said.

"Wait a sec! ARE YOU NOT EVIL!" Phineas said. F-Phineas hit his head and growl.

"No Phineas Fish had power over me, it wasn't me me doing all these stuff. Right Mom and Dad." F-Phineas said.

"Right kid." The voices said.

"I still don't think magic is real!" Phineas snap.

"Yet you think ice cream is free on Monday." Ferb said, rolling his eyes.

"It is!" Phineas snap.

"Will it's time to get your guys back. Me and F-Ferb can build something shouldn't take long." F-Phineas said.

After a bit the thing was done and outside the burn down house.

"There you kids go." F-Phineas said.

"Thanks me!" Phineas said as he step into it.

"Thanks Older Phineas!" Ferb said.

"I am not old!" F-Phineas snap.

"So Phineas now that your normal, you want a." F-Isabella said.

"Go out? Sure." F-Phineas said.

"YES!" F-Isabella said.

Phineas open his eyes to fine himself and Perry and Ferb in the backyard. He got himself up and open the door.

"Phineas?" His mom said.

"Hi mom." Phineas said.

"Good to see your back!" Candace said. _Keep me away from them! Please! _Phineas look a-round trying to find out where the voice came from.

"Ha much be hearing things." Phineas said.

_**I wonder what the past Fish is planing? Will..Will we never know btw THE F**K*** END! YA I SWEAR SO WHAT!**_


End file.
